The End of Their Journey
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: A young man and woman that looked no more than 20 walked between the rows of graves towards a large cherry tree underneath 8 graves rested they smiled gently as they read the first in the row


**Well this just popped into my head hope I touch your heart with this**

* * *

A man and women whom both looked no younger than 20 walked through the cemetery towards a large cherry tree in the middle underneath it 8 headstones rested they went up to the first one which held two names and silently read it

 _Kai Hiroshito Smith_

 _September 20th 1989- August 5th 2050_

 _Loving Husband Father and Grandfather_

 _A person's true wealth is the good he or she does in the world_

 _Skylor Taylor Smith_

 _October 30th 1991-December 5th 2050_

 _Loving Wife Mother and Grandmother_

"Can't believe it has been 100 years since the last one of our team passed " Zane whispered bending down and placing the bright red roses he had brought for his brother and his wives grave.

"I know sweetheart it still hurts like it was yesterday' Pixal said looking at the red headstone as her husband wiped it down and removed the cherry petals that still remained on it,she watched as he moved to the next she watched him stiffen a bit before gently wiping the limegreen stone that read

 _Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon_

 _December 24th 2004-August 15th 2015_

 _I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter._

"He was such a great person and a great brother, I still hate Morro for taking him from us that day" Zane quietly said as he finished wiping the gravestone down

"But you avenged him by taking Morro down"

"I know but Kai was never the same at least till Skylar thank the first Spinjitzu master came back into his life but after Lloyds death no one was the same I mean you know what happened to Misako you remember" he answered gently before taking the green lilies from his wife and placing them against the stone

Pixal nodded sadly and looked to the light grey one right next to Lloyd's grave which read

 _Misako Julie Garmadon_

 _February_ _14th 1970- October 27th 2016_

 _Loving Mother and Wife_

 _Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength._

"Chen took her Husband but Morro took everything from her she died of a broken heart"

Pixal set one hand on her husbands shoulder in comfort as he wiped the grave down gently

"But she was reunited with her husband and son where she belonged "

Zane nodded as he set the golden roses on her stone they moved onto the next Headstone it was a blinding white with gold lettering which read

 _Wu Ling Garmadon_

 _July 17th 1975- June 15th 2020_

 _Beloved Sensei Brother and Uncle_

 _Death is not the extinguishing of the light; but the putting out of the lamp,because Dawn has come_

"So fitting for him" Pixal said slightly smiling watching her husband smile as well

"Yeah he loved speaking in tongues and confusing all of us but behind the confusion he usually had a good message behind it "Zane smiled back at his wife,she handed him a bundle of white lilies which he carefully lay like the rest of them they moved onto the next one this one had two names on it the right side read

 _Jason Gabriel Walker_

 _Loving Husband and Father_

 _April 28th 1992-June 14th 2052_

 _His Life a beautiful memory,his absence a silent grief_

and on the left it read

 _Nya Ling Walker_

 _Loving Wife and Mother_

 _October 16th 1995- June 16th 2052_

 _There was grace in her steps,love in every gesture_

Pixal saw her husband smiling

"They couldn't live without each other, a true testament how much they loved each other" Zane quietly said wiping the midnight blue stone making the white engraving stand out against it he laid the sky blue roses their great grandchildren had chosen for them to lay on their great grandparents grave they next looked to the onyx black Grave next to the midnight blue one

"The last one of our team to pass away well besides me and you" Zane sighed as he read the golden letters that were engraved into the stone as he gently wiped it down

 _Cole Simon Hence_

 _November 16th 1996- November 18th 2080_

 _A life isn't important except on the impact it has on others lives_

Zane sighed as they moved to the next one which like Nya and Jay this one held two names again in the right in bright gold lettering

 _Edward Harry Walker_

 _September 24th 1969-July 17th 2040_

 _Loving Husband Father and Grandfather_

 _Happiness depends upon ourselves_

 _Edwina Harriet Walker_

 _September 26th 1969-July 18th 2040_

 _Loving Wife Mother and Grandmother_

 _She touched everyone with special love and kindness_

Zane could help but give a small chuckle,his wife gave him a look of concern

"they were just like their child and Nya couldn't live without each other"

"Oh,yes they were both like their son"Pixal agreed smiling and placing the turquoise lilies on the grave

"Here "he said handing her the cleaning bottle and paper towels"I know you want to do this one" he gently said motioning to the next one

Pixal nodded a frown now on her face artificial tears in her eyes it still hurt even after more then a century

 _Cyrus Elijah Borg_

 _July 4th 1975- December 15th 2050_

 _Loving Father and Grandpa_

 _The Future is what we make it_

"It still hurts even after more than a century of him being gone "

"I know honey" he wrapped his arms around her as soon as she stood up after laying some purple roses on her fathers grave " But their with us always but one day we may see them again" he kissed her lips lightly then they both headed to their car they didn't see a young boy with blinding white wings and a halo above his blonde haired head sitting on the limestone grave he looked about 11 he smiled as he saw the two people walk away and saw the flowers on the green stone

"They came to visit like they promised didn't they Lloyd " a man with black hair came up

"Yes Cole they did " he smiled as the rest appeared

Lloyd hopped off the stone and ran over to his parents Garamdon picked up his son and placed his son on his shoulders as the boy laughed

They all watched as Pixal and Zane left not even knowing they were being watched over by their makeshift family

* * *

 **I hope I touched your hearts just to let you know this took me a week because I wanted to do this right Lloyds epitaph got me laughing it fit him so perfectly please read and review oh and this might turn into a two shot like i said hope I touched your guy's hearts**


End file.
